Blister packs are commonly used for dispensing items, such as medication. In many instances, patients are directed to take medication according to a defined schedule. However, the potential for mistakes or incorrect dosing arises when patients are in charge of monitoring their own medication schedule. For example, a patient may choose to skip one or more dosing times, and take more pills than recommended at other dosing times.
Blister pack monitoring systems have been proposed that detect when an item is dispensed from its blister segment. Some systems have provided discrete current traces for each blister pack compartment, and have determined segment access based on differences in current value measurements. Such systems, however, are costly to manufacture.